1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge which can be respectively rotated about two axes perpendicular to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile apparatus such as a mobile phone, notebook computer or PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), generally has a body and a monitor pivotally mounted on the body. However, the monitor only can be pivoted about a horizontal axis between the monitor and the body for raising the monitor, and can not be turned left or right about a vertical axis.
Therefore, the invention provides a hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.